


Here Comes the Shadow Demon

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Angel and Al are great dads fight me, Angel can sing, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magnolia loves her dads, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it’s Cute, it’s ALL fluff, radiodust - Freeform, seriously dangerous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Magnolia is suddenly refusing to sleep in her own room when Alastor is away at the radio tower, Angel is a bit clueless at first but it quickly becomes clear why and the spider knows exactly what to do to help his daughter feel safe.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Here Comes the Shadow Demon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello my darling demons! Yes I should be working on Tie that Binds and trust me I am but it’s slow going right now because while I know where I want to take the story I’ve taken the rough path to accomplish it and I’m struggling with how to make the original idea work without scraping it. Fear not however, I will eventually get it sorted out and moving, in the meantime here is another cute little short of our favorite spider and my favorite little demon fawn! If you want to add some depth to the story, or just hear the song that long ago inspired this short, then go look up “Here Comes the Boogyman” by Henry Hall! I had so many original versions of this short but I think this one is the cutest (silliest) one I want to share and so my darling demons *hat tip* enjoy the show!

Angel wasn’t exactly asleep, but he wasn’t fully awake either, laying in his and Alastor’s bed listening to his husband’s radio host voice trilling softly to some old song drifting through the speakers of the antique radio on the bedside table when he was pulled from the thin line of sleep by a tiny hand tugging the blankets.

“Mommy.”

The spider blinked his eyes open before sitting up looking down at Magnolia as the toddler stood beside the bed in her silky pink pajamas, her ears lowered, and clutching her patchwork bunny close. Angel’s heart ached seeing the scared look in her eyes as the three year old reached up for him. With a small smile the spider easily scooped the girl up and held her close, kissing her head.

“What’s the matter baby girl? I thought you wanted ta sleep in your room tonight.”

It wasn’t that the spider was against co-sleeping, I’m fact before Charlie gifted Magnolia the room across the hall Angel was more than happy to have the girl sleep between him and Alastor most nights. Magnolia hid her face in his shoulder with a small whine.

“There’s somefing in my woom.”

Angel tensed at the words, his primary arms tightening around his daughter while the others pulled aside the blankets so he could stand.

“Maggie, what do you mean there’s something in your room? Is there someone in there?”

For a moment the girl didn’t answer before she slowly nodded making Angel clench his teeth against a growl. He quickly made his way across the hall to his daughter’s room, his lower set of arms summoning one of his guns as he opened the door. Mismatched eyes quickly scanned over the room only pausing when movement in the corner closest to Magnolia’s bed caught them. The spider readied to raise his gun before the movement shifted into a shadow on the wall, an all too familiar shadow. Angel relaxed at once dismissing the weapon realizing it was just Alastor’s shadow, he gave a small smile to the creature earning an almost apologetic series of clicks and chirps.

Rubbing his daughter’s back Angel made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge.

“It’s okay _bambina_ , you don’t have to be scared of that silly shadow.”

Magnolia sniffled peeking out from her hiding place to look at the shadow before whining and hiding her face again. Angel glanced at the shadow, not too surprised to hear the slight pause in Alastor’s broadcast from their room’s radio in the silent hotel, before an idea popped into his head. With a soft smile he used one of his free hands to beckon the shadow from the wall, watching as it hesitantly separated and with a small wisp of smoke went from two dimensional to three dimensional and solid, red eyes flicking between Angel and Magnolia. The spider kissed his daughter’s head before carefully laying her down in the bed, tucking the covers snuggly around her and began to softly sing.

_**”Have you ever met the Shadow Demon before? No, of course not cause yer too good I’m sure! Don’t be afraid of him if he visits you, he’s a big coward so I’ll tell ya what to do.”** _

Magnolia sniffled a little but her soft red eyes were trained on Angel, who couldn’t help but chuckle as in the other room the radio stopped mid song and switched to the music that paired with the song he was altering as Alastor caught on. At the foot of the bed the shadow creature seemed to perk up, gaining understanding as its master did. It slowly stepped closer, wincing a little when Magnolia whined and pulled the blankets up to cover her face, before it’s attention turned to Angel who began to sing again.

_**”Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Shadow Demon,  
Don't let him come too close, he'll catch ya if he can.  
Just pretend that you're a crocodile  
And you’ll find that shadow will run away a mile.”** _

As the shadow came close and Magnolia peeked from under her blankets Angel gave her a small wink and playfully snapped his fangs at the shadow demon who went ridged like it was scared and quickly fled back to the foot of the bed, the spider could have sworn he heard the faint sound of a laugh track under the music, making Magnolia lower her blanket and watch in amazement.

_**”Say Shoo shoo and stick him with a pin  
The Shadow Demon will jump out of his skin!  
Say buzz buzz just like the wasp that stings  
That shadow will think you're an elephant with wings.”** _

This time as the shadow came close Angel held out a single claw and carefully poked the shadow making it chitter and step back and Magnolia giggle, the sound slowly switching to soft ‘buzz buzz’ sounds which made the shadow give a few light swats at the air around its head as it backed away once more earning more giggles.

_**”Say Hush hush, he'll think that you're asleep  
If you make a lovely snore away he'll softly creep.”** _

Magnolia giggled again as the shadow crept closer before she made exaggerated snoring sounds watching as it looked shocked and hurriedly tip toed away. Angels chuckled at the sight as he gently combed his fingers through his daughter’s hair.

_**”Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Shadow Demon  
Don't let him too close to you, He'll catch ya if he can.  
Just pretend your bunny is a dog  
Then shout out, 'Fetch him bunny!' and he'll hop off like a frog.”** _

Magnolia held up her patchwork bunny as the shadow walked to the side of the bed before jumping back making the girl giggle wildly, though Angel didn’t miss the slight displeased look the shadow was no doubt giving him from his husband and it made him chuckle before looking back down at Magnolia as the girl held her plush closer her eyes watching the shadow creature with no fear at all.

_**”Say Meoow, pretend yer a cat  
He'll think you’ll scratch him that’ll make him fall down flat  
Just pretend he aint there  
You will find that shadow’ll vanish into thin air.”** _

Magnolia beamed and tried not to giggle as the shadow crept closer again before she gave a playful meow, like she often did to get a smile from Husk, making the shadow jump and fall back onto the floor. Angel watched as the girl’s giggles shifted into a small yawn as she rubbed her eye and settled into her bed. The spider leaned down and placed a light kiss to her forehead as the shadow moved to his side, a small smile on its face. Angel couldn’t help his own soft smile as he lowered his voice to a whisper.

_**”There's one way ta scare him away without fail  
Just keep a little salt with you  
And put it on his tail.”** _

With Magnolia watching with half lidded eyes Angel pretended to take salt from a fake pocket on his shirt and leaned close to the shadow, reaching the arm around and sprinkling the fake salt onto its tail. As soon as he did the shadow chittered and sank into the floor quickly slipping along the floor until it stopped in the doorway making Angel raise a brow until he realized Alastor was leaning on the door frame. The radio demon was dressed down in a simple red button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his dark trousers and suspenders, his bow tie undone around his neck, his shoes were missing leaving his hooves exposed, and his smile was soft and full of love. Angel glanced at Magnolia, his heart swelling seeing the girl was sound asleep all worry about the shadow gone.

After kissing her head once more the spider got to his feet and went to his husband loosely wrapping his arms around the radio demon’s neck earning a small chuckle before their lips met in a light kiss.

“I thought ya wouldn’t be back til mornin’.”

Alastor wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist holding him close looking back at Magnolia.

“I decided to end the broadcast a little early, to see for myself how our little fawn was handling the shadow.”

Angel chuckled looking down at the creature as it chirped on the floor before leaning his head on Alastor’s shoulder closing his own eyes.

“I don’t think she’s scared of it anymore.”

The radio demon gave a soft chuckle easily scooping the spider into his arms and walking back to their room, his smile impossibly soft as Angel cuddled close and gave a small tired sigh against his neck. By the time Alastor settled them under the covers Angel was already asleep leaving the radio demon to hold his husband close before glancing at his shadow on the wall as it gave a low chirping sound. With a simple wave of his hand he dismissed the creature watching as it slipped along the wall before disappearing into Magnolia’s room, no doubt keeping an eye on the small demon. Alastor only shook his head fondly before settling in beside Angel letting sleep wash over him as the radio on the nightstand played soft jazz.


End file.
